EXO
by CHANINE
Summary: CH 2 UPDATED! EXO, komplotan penculik tampan yang menculik anak yang menurut mereka menarik. Tetapi, mereka tidak menginginkan uang, harta, rumah, ataupun mobil si target. Mereka menginginkan 'tubuh' si target dan bermain-main dengan mereka sepanjang malam... YAOI, SMUT. mind to review?
1. prolog

**EXO**

**By CHANINE**

**Rating : M**

**Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), GAJE**

**pairs : all of official couple**

**disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME, SM, dan orangtua masing-masing. seperti biasa, story is mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

EXO, komplotan penculik tampan yang menculik anak yang menurut mereka menarik.

Tetapi, mereka tidak menginginkan uang, harta, rumah, ataupun mobil si target.

Mereka menginginkan 'tubuh' si target dan bermain-main dengan mereka sepanjang malam.

Jika mereka sudah bosan, mereka akan melepas target mereka itu. Cara melepaskannya, pertama-tama,si target dibius hingga pingsan. Tapi tidak sembarang dibius agar tidak sadarkan diri, obat bius yang mereka gunakan tersebut sudah dicampur dengan obat khusus agar si target melupakan kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi antara dirinya dan member EXO. Setelah itu, member EXO akan menaruh si target di depan pintu rumah mereka di tengah malam, dan keesokan harinya si target tidak mengingat apapun tentang member EXO.

Memberi obat penghilang ingatan tentu saja dilakukan agar polisi tak mencurigai mereka, dan mereka sukses besar karena polisi manapun tidak pernah mencurigai mereka.

Member EXO menyebut target mereka sebagai 'mangsa'

Member EXO terdiri dari 6 orang :

**Kris**

Kris adalah leader dari EXO. Ia yang mencetuskan ide nista yang sudah mereka lakukan selama 4 tahun tersebut. Berwajah tampan dengan tatapan menusuknya, membuat siapapun yang menjadi targetnya akan dengan mudahnya masuk dalam permainannya.

Selain tampan ia juga tinggi semampai, sehingga menambah karisma yang dimilikinya. Kris memiliki bakat rap yang sangat menakjubkan.

**Suho **

selain Kris, leader EXO adalah Suho. Si namja tampan berwajah angelic ini selalu memanfaatkan wajahnya yang 'terlihat' ramah untuk memancing mangsa. Siapapun pasti akan terjerat oleh keramahan hati Suho tanpa mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Suho berbakat menyanyi. Walaupun masih ada member EXO lain yang suaranya lebih bagus, suara Suho tidak bisa diremehkan. Jika wajah tampannya digabung dengan suara indahnya, dapat dipastikan tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau ia adalah salah satu anggota penculik anak orang.

**Chanyeol**

Si jangkung berwajah derp ini memiliki tinggi yang 11:12 dengan tinggi leader Kris. Anggota paling ceria dan penyegar suasana saat para member belum mendapat mangsa baru. Chanyeol menyukai namja berbadan mungil, cute, dan berkulit putih. Mangsanya pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari kategori tersebut.

Chanyeol memiliki bakat rap yang sama menakjubkannya dengan Kris.

**Chen**

Member EXO paling berhati mulia dan berperasaan. Ia satu-satunya member yang tidak seenaknya memperkosa mangsanya. Bahkan,disaat member lain menyebut target mereka 'mangsa', Chen lebih memilih menyebut targetnya dengan sebutan 'si manis'.

Chen pun jarang mencari target baru. Jika dapat 'si manis' yang baru, ia tidak menyiksanya ataupun memperkosanya. Chen akan memperlakukannya dengan lembut layaknya kekasih. Tidak seperti member lain yang sebodo teuing mau bercumbu dengan targetnya sampai seharian pun mereka tetap betah.

Chen juga seorang jenius. Ia yang membuat ramuan obat penghilang ingatan untuk diberikan pada mangsa mereka yang akan dibuang. Chen mempunyai bakat menyanyi yang indahnya tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Nada tingginya membuat siapapun merinding mendengarnya.

**Kai**

Kai adalah anggota yang dipilih EXO sebagai member paling sexy. Meski masih muda, tubuhnya atletis dan aura charming dapat dirasakan kemanapun ia pergi. Ditambah kulitnya yang kecoklatan eksotis, menambah kesan seksi-nya. Siapa saja yang melihat Kai akan langsung terpesona dengan Kai. Apalagi Kai memiliki bakat dance yang sangat hebat hingga yang melihatnya bisa mabuk kepayang/?

Kemampuan Kai di ranjang dinilai sebagai yang paling hebat. Walaupun nyatanya semua member juga sama saja ganasnya. Kecuali Chen tentu saja.

**Sehun**

Magnae, alias member termuda di EXO. Sangat manja dan kekanakan. Meskipun begitu ia sangat pandai berakting, sehingga usahanya tidak pernah gagal dalam menarik mangsa. Sehun memiliki bakat dance yang cukup hebat, meski tidak sebaik Kai, tapi ia tetap bisa mengalihkan pandangan siapa saja yang melihatnya..

Kalian tidak akan melihat sisi manis Sehun jika sedang di atas ranjang…

Markas EXO berada di apartemen yang cukup luas dengan 6 kamar, dapur, ruang santai, dan ruangan lain seperti rumah pada umumnya. Tempatnya sangat nyaman karena Suho dan Kris selalu menyuruh member mereka bersih-bersih menggunakan cara yang kejam. Mereka tinggal bersama di apartemen itu.

Setiap kamar terdapat satu kasur king sized yang akan memudahkan mereka 'memakan' mangsanya masing-masing. Dan juga kamar mereka dibuat kedap suara hingga desahan-desahan dari kamar lain tidak terdengar dan otomatis membuat mereka lebih nyaman /?

Masing-masing member EXO memiliki bakat yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Mereka mendapatkan bayaran besar dengan sangat mudah hanya dengan sekali manggung di event-event tertentu.

Tak jarang orang-orang yang sedang mengadakan pesta besar atau memiliki café mengundang mereka untuk menyanyi, dance, atau rapping.

Sekarang ini mereka semua belum memiliki 'mangsa' (atau khususnya 'si manis' untuk Chen) yang baru. Target sebelumnya sudah mereka lepaskan minggu lalu karena bosan.

Sekarang, mereka berencana mencari target baru.

Waspadalah~

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hey, Chan kembali membawa FF baru –lagi-

Sebenernya karena lagi dapet inspirasi aja pengen bikin FF baru, tanpa mikirin kelanjutan FF lainnya yang pada belum kelar.

Author yang tidak baik memang.

Yah, kalau responnya positif, Chan akan lanjutkan, kalau tidak, ya tidak #plak

So give me your review, please~ ^^

-CHANINE-


	2. Chapter 1

**EXO**

**By CHANINE**

**RATING : M**

**Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), GAJE**

**Pairs : All of EXO's official couple(HunHan,ChanBaek,SuLay,TaoRis,ChenMin, and KaiSoo)**

**Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME. seperti biasa, story is mine.**

**If you hate this fic, please just don't read.**

**Happy reading and please don't forget to review~^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chan's note : YEHAAAAA AKU KEMBALIIII! #dilempar**

**Aku seneng banget loh pas buka FFN ternyata FF yang aku kira gak bakal dibaca orang ini yang review lumayan~ GOMAWOOOO YEOROBUN~**

**Dan sesuai janji Chan, Chan akan melanjutkan FF ini.**

**Lope-lope buat reviewers, followers, likers, readers semuaaaa~ SARANGHAEEEE!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana hening di siang hari yang dingin itu. Di dalam markas EXO, sang leader, Kris dan Suho membaca buku sembari tiduran di sofa. Terlihat sangat jelas raut kebosanan tersirat di wajah kedua leader charming tersebut. Sehun, si magnae memainkan ponsel pintarnya dengan ekspresi sama dengan kedua leader. Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kai tengah bermain ular tangga dengan wajah bosan, namun tak jarang mereka bersorak jika menang, atau mengeluh jika kalah.

"Hyung, aku bosan." Keluh sang magnae. Ia menguap lebar yang menandakan ia sangat bosan.

Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel fantasi yang dibacanya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan setuju.

"Sama, Hyung juga bosan. Minggu ini tawaran perform tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi tidak ada kegiatan" kata Kris. Ia ikut menguap. Novel fantasi-nya ia letakkan sembarang di lantai. Kris berpikir sebentar, sampai akhirnya bola lampu imajinasi muncul diatas kepala Kris. Kris pun menyeringai.

"Dongsaengdeul, ngomong-ngomong, sudah satu minggu lamanya kita tidak menjamah tubuh seseorang. Bagaimana jika kita mencari yang baru lagi untuk disentuh?"Sang Leader Kris memamerkan smirk-nya. Member lain pun ikut tersenyum jahat mendengar penuturan leader mereka. Kecuali Chen tentunya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ide bagus, Hyung! Aku ingin mencari mangsa yang lebih baik lagi, yang kemarin itu membosankan dan dia terus menolak perlakuanku. Jadi dia kuberi obat penghilang ingatan yang banyak biar dia amnesia sekalian. Huh! Sungguh mengecewakan!" Chanyeol menggerutu kesal mengingat mantan mangsa-nya.

"Mangsaku kemarin lebih kurang ajar lagi, Hyungdeul! kemarin dia sempat menendang juniorku yang berharga ini hingga aku tersiksa kesakitan. Makanya aku langsung memberi dia obat penghilang ingatan yang banyak seperti Chanyeol Hyung dan membuangnya asal. Sialan!" Sehun, si magnae ikut menceritakan mangsa sebelumnya.

"Mangsaku sebelumnya payah dan tidak membuatku puas. Aku jadi malas, aku langsung membuangnya keesokan harinya." Kai ikutan curhat soal mangsanya yang sebelumnya. Member lain memasang wajah -_-. Padahal desahan Kai sampai terdengar dari luar sekalipun kamar mereka kedap suara. Dan Kai belum puas?-_-

Kris mengangguk mendengar cerita dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Ia pun mendapat ide.

"Dongsaengdeul, bagaimana jika kali ini kita adakan tantangan? jika berhasil mempertahankan mangsa selama minimal 2 minggu, akan berkesempatan menjadi leader. Tapi yang berhasil hanya akan berkesempatan menjadi leader selama 2 bulan saja, tidak selamanya. Karena leader tetap EXO itu hanya aku dan Suho. Bagaimana?" jelas Kris.

Member lain mendengarkan dengan serius karena mereka juga tertarik dengan tantangan kali ini. Mereka semua terlihat antusias. Tentu saja mereka antusias. Menjadi leader bagai menjadi raja di dorm EXO. Bisa mengatur dan menghukum member sesuka hatimu tanpa penolakan .Meskipun hanya diberi kesempatan 2 bulan menjadi leader, itu juga jika berhasil, tidak masalah bagi mereka.

"Aku setuju, Kris Hyung! ide bagus! aih, aku sudah lama ingin menyuruh Kris Hyung membersihkan kamarku!" Chanyeol berkomentar dengan semangat. Kris memutar bola matanya melihat dongsaengnya yang sepertinya sangat senang jika menyiksanya.

"Aku sangat setuju! aku ingin Kris hyung mengepel, mencuci piring, dan mencuci semua baju kita!" Ujar Chen bersemangat. Walaupun Chen tidak pernah berlaku kasar dengan 'si manis'-nya, tapi dia sangat jail dan senang menganggu member lain.

"aku juga setuju! sudah lama aku ingin Kris Hyung membersihkan sela-sela kakiku…" Kai menatap Kris dengan senyuman aneh, sedangkan Kris bergidik ngeri. "Jangan harap aku mau menyentuh kakimu, Kim Jongin. Dan kenapa daritadi hanya aku saja yang ingin kalian siksa?! bagaimana dengan Suho?! dia kan juga leader dan suka memerintah kalian! ini tidak adil!" Protes Kris. Member lain terkikik mendengar protesan Kris.

"Hus, kalian ini. Tidak baik membully Kris," Akhirnya muncullah Suho yang membela Kris. Lalu Suho melanjutkan, "Jadi bagaimana kita memulai tantangannya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Suho, Kris pun merogoh saku celananya, lalu memperlihatkan benda yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari sakunya. 6 gumpalan kertas buram.

"Kita undi dulu siapa yang pertama kali mencari mangsa. Yang mendapat nomor sama mencari berbarengan. Dan mencarinya akan bergiliran,nomor 1, 2, lalu baru 3…" jelas Kris mengambil jeda, lalu melanjutkan, "Ambil satu kertas ditanganku, ayo." Perintah Kris dengan 6 gumpalan kertas ditangannya yang entah kapan ia buat. Masing-masing member mengambil satu gumpalan kertas.

"Sekarang, buka dan sebutkan dapat nomor berapa." Kris memerintah lagi setelah memastikan semua member sudah mengambil.

"Nomor 1." Sehun menyahut paling awal.

"Aku juga 1!" Kai berteriak girang karena mendapat giliran pertama.

"Aku 2," Kali ini Chanyeol yang menyahut.

"Sama dengan Chanyeol!" Chen berteriak antusias.

"Nomor 3… Kau pasti dapat nomor 3 juga kan, Kris?" Tanya Suho, sembari melirik kertas kecil yang dipegang Kris.

"Ne," jawab Kris singkat."Jadi, giliran pertama, Kai dan Sehun. Giliran kedua, Chanyeol dan Chen. Giliran ketiga alias terakhir, Suho dan aku. Karena besok malam kita ada jadwal perform di kedai bubbletea seperti biasa, pencarian baru akan dimulai lusa. Ingat, harus dimulai **LUSA**, tidak boleh hari ini atau besok, ARRA?!" Teriak Kris dengan -sok- galak. Berharap dongsaengnya akan takut dan patuh.

"Dan satu peraturan lagi, tidak boleh mengganggu mangsa member lain," lanjut Kris lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

6 orang namja manis tengah bersenda gurau di kantin sebuah sekolah.

Nama 6 namja manis itu adalah Luhan, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Xiumin, Tao, dan Baekhyun.

6 namja manis ini adalah siswa kelas 3 SMA yang sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Dan mereka sangat susah dipisahkan.

"Hey kalian tau siapa itu kelompok WOLF 88?" Do Kyungsoo, yang bermata paling besar bertanya pada sahabat-sahabatnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja! Mereka adalah penyanyi, penari, dan rapper yang aku suka! Yah walaupun mereka cuma manggung di café-café saja dan bukan artis terkenal juga sih. Mereka sering perform di kedai bubbletea langgananku. Aku suka performance mereka!" Luhan, namja yang memiliki sorot mata seperti rusa bersorak girang menceritakan idolanya.

"Halah, paling hanya sekumpulan lelaki gay yang tidak menarik." Tao, yang paling muda diantara mereka merespon dengan bosan.

"Aku tidak kenal mereka. Dan aku juga tidak ingin tahu." Baekhyun, yang bermata paling kecil juga tidak terlalu tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Aku lupa pernah melihat mereka atau tidak," Komentar Yixing, yang berdimple. Semua sudah tahu kalau Yixing ini memang pelupa.

"Aku tidak begitu tau mereka, tapi 2 minggu lalu Luhan mengajakku ke kedai langganannya dan kebetulan mereka sedang tampil. Dan aku akui mereka fantastis, terutama namja pendek yang menyanyi nada tinggi itu, membuatku merinding…" Xiumin, yang pipinya gembul ikut bercerita.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben sekali kau bertanya seperti itu, Kyungsoo? Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Aniya, aku diceritakan oleh senior yang satu klub vocal denganku… dia bilang dia sangat menyukai mereka. Dan katanya WOLF 88 sering perform di kedai bubbletea langgananmu itu. Aku merasa penasaran dengan mereka. Apalagi senior itu bilang yang berkulit _tan_ adalah yang paling keren. Kau mau tidak, menemaniku melihat mereka? Jebaaalll ne? aku traktir kau bubbletea disana… eotte?" tawar Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Tanpa mikir Luhan langsung menyetujuinya.

"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo! Aku akan menemanimu sepenuh hati~ bagaimana kalau besok malam? Aku dengar mereka ada disana besok. Kau yang traktir kan?hehehe." Luhan nyengir. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya mendengar Luhan yang sangat senang ditraktir…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun-ah, kau mau berencana mencari dimana?" Kai bertanya sembari mengeratkan jaket tebalnya. Meskipun tengah hari, udara terasa sangat dingin.

"Mollayo, aku juga tidak tahu Hyung," Jawab Sehun sekenanya.

Kai dan Sehun sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati huru-hara sekitar. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan setelah kabur dari latihan yang seharusnya mereka berdua jalani. Yap, seharusnya sekarang mereka berdua ikut latihan bersama member lainnya. Tapi karena bandel dan sudah merasa ahli, mereka kabur. Bahkan panggilan dari Kris dan Suho mereka abaikan. Dapat dipastikan mereka akan gosong karena terbakar oleh api kemarahan leader mereka saat pulang ke apartemen nanti.

Merekapun berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat namja menarik yang sekiranya bisa mereka jadikan 'mangsa'. Dan sejauh ini belum ada yang membuat mereka tertarik.

"BYE! Sampai ketemu besok!" Suatu teriakan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Sehun lalu mencari sumber suara dan mendapati seorang namja mungil dan manis yang sedang berjalan riang dan sesekali melompat-lompat kecil sampai ia hilang karena memasuki gang.

"YA! OH SEHUN!" Kai berteriak tepat ditelinga Sehun. Sehun melompat kaget karena Kai membuat telinganya berdenging.

"YAH! KIM JONGIN! Ukh telingaku…" Sehun memegangi telinganya yang berdengung. Kai mendengus kesal.

"Haih! Salahmu sendiri malah bengong! Ngeliatin apa sih?! Dipanggil daritadi juga…" Kai menggerutu kesal. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kai Hyung, sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya." Ujar Sehun menampilkan smirk -nya...

.

.

.

**TBC~**


	3. Chapter 2

**EXO**

**By CHANINE**

**RATING : M**

**Warning : YAOI, TYPO(S), GAJE, EYD BERANTAKAN**

**Pairs : All of EXO's official couple(HunHan,ChanBaek,SuLay,TaoRis,ChenMin, and KaiSoo)**

**Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan YME. seperti biasa, story is mine.**

**If you hate this fic, please just don't read. I've told you.**

.

.

.

**Chan's note : **

**Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf nih ya kalau apdet lama banget, soalnya author sibuk sama sekolah ==**

**Dan yang nanya EXO itu nyulik orang buat di jadiin apa, itu buat kesenengan batin mereka sendiri gitu. hehe.**

**Dan author gak tau bakal end di chapter berapa, karena sudah banyak konflik-konflik ruwet yang author ciptain *smirk kayak Kai**

**Big thanks to all reviewers, likers(?), followers, readers sekalian! Kalian membuat semangat author berkobar! *lu apaan deh thor. **

**Dan maafin Author karena belum bisa bales review, baca review pun gak semuanya :( author buka FFN cuma buat update FF. Kasihan banget ya =_=**

**Dan author sarankan untuk membaca chan's note yang nanti ada lagi di akhir. Hehehe.**

**Happy reading and give me your review juseyo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja sedang berjalan kaki dengan riang di dalam suatu gang. Namja mungil nan cantik tersebut akan pulang menuju apartemennya setelah seharian berada disekolah.

Namja mungil itu bernama Luhan.

Ia adalah siswa tingkat 3 di SMA Hunan. Luhan merupakan salah satu siswa populer di sekolahnya. Mempunyai wajah cantik dan manis serta menggemaskan adalah salah satu penyebab kepopulerannya. Prestasi Luhan di sekolah juga sangat memuaskan.

Luhan mempunyai 5 sahabat yang sudah bersamanya sejak lama, dan merekapun tak kalah populer. Mereka adalah Xiumin, Yixing, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Tao. Kemana-mana mereka selalu nempel dan tak terpisahkan.

Dan karena mereka ber-6 memiliki wajah yang sangat menggemaskan, Luhan dkk dikenal dengan nama '_cutie six_' di sekolah. Mereka ber-6 menjadi teman dekat karena mereka semua bernasib sama. Yaitu sama-sama tinggal sendirian di apartemen, dan orangtua mereka semua sibuk bekerja di luar negeri.

Besok malam, Luhan janjian dengan Kyungsoo untuk pergi ke kedai bubble tea langganannya. Dan itu membuatnya sangat senang, karena ia akan segera bertemu dengan idolanya lagi, WOLF 88.

Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana penampilan WOLF 88, kostum yang mereka pakai, dan wajah-wajah tampan WOLF 88 yang membuat Luhan lupa akan orientasi sex-nya. Oh, dan tak lupa dengan kenikmatan bubbletea yang membuat Luhan kecanduan sejak lama.

Luhan terus tersenyum dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

Sampai ia merasa seperti diikuti, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Langkah Luhan sontak terhenti. Ia menoleh takut-takut ke belakang.

Tapi ia tidak menemukan apa-apa.

Luhan pun mengendikkan bahu tak peduli dan lanjut berjalan.

"WOAAA!" Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak saat merasakan ada tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Ia pun langsung berlari kencang, tanpa melihat siapa yang menepuk bahunya.

"_YAH_! TUNGGU!" teriak suara dibelakang Luhan. Luhan tidak memerdulikan teriakan itu dan menambah kecepatan larinya. Ia tambah takut karena sepertinya orang tadi mengejarnya.

GREP

Mata Luhan membulat saat menyadari ia tertangkap. Luhan sungguh tidak menyadari pergerakan orang tadi. Tiba-tiba saja, Luhan sudah tertangkap.

Orang itu memeluk Luhan dari belakang dan membekap mulutnya. Luhan memberontak dan berteriak-teriak, namun semua sia-sia. Orang yang menangkapnya ini lebih kuat dan teriakan Luhan teredam bekapannya.

"Hai, mau kemana, manis?" Orang itu berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan, dan seketika Luhan merinding karenanya.

"mmm!mmmm!" Luhan mencoba berteriak, namun karena bekapan orang tersebut, hanya terdengar gumaman saja.

"Hey tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat." Orang itu akhirnya melepas bekapannya pada mulut Luhan, lalu membalik tubuh Luhan hingga berhadapan dengannya.

Luhan mendongak untuk melihat wajah orang yang tadi menepuk pundaknya.

Seorang namja.

Tinggi, berkulit putih, berambut _blond_ dengan kedua sisinya yang dikikis, hidungnya yang mancung, rahangnya yang tegas…

…sangat tampan.

Keheningan pun tercipta diantara kedua namja tersebut. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, tetapi bola mata mereka tetap terikat satu sama lain dengan intens.

Luhan merasa orang ini sudah tak asing lagi.

Orang ini…

"KAU BUKANNYA SALAH SATU MEMBER WOLF 88?! SEHUN KAN?" Teriak Luhan begitu ia sadar.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya namja tampan itu yang bernama Sehun.

"Aku penggemar kalian! Kalian sangat mengagumkan saat tampil!" ujar Luhan dengan mata berbinar.

Sehun tersenyum senang, "Begitukah? Wah, berarti kau sangat beruntung bisa bertemu aku… aku kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan bersama hyung-ku, lalu aku melihatmu. Karena menurutku kau manis, aku langsung mengikutimu." Jelas Sehun. Wajah Luhan seketika sedikit merona. '_aku manis katanya? Oh Tuhan, jika ini mimpi, jangan pernah bangunkan aku_' batin Luhan.

"A-ah, begitu… lalu dimana hyungmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir soal hyungku… dia baik-baik saja…"

Luhan hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sehun. Lalu Luhan teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ingin ia dapatkan dari member WOLF 88…

"oh iya, aku ingin meminta tanda tanganmu! aku tidak pernah sempat meminta tanda tangan karena kalian selalu langsung kabur selesai tampil, dan jarang melakukan _fanservice_…" Ucap Luhan. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Sehun terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat cute dimatanya. Sehun sangat yakin mangsanya kali ini akan cepat ia dapatkan.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu tanda tangan semuaaaa member WOLF 88, asalkan dengan satu syarat. Bagaimana?" tawar Sehun. Mata Luhan langsung bersinar-sinar menatap Sehun.

"NE! apa syaratnya? Akan aku penuhi apa saja syaratnya!" Teriak Luhan bersemangat. Dan itu membuat Sehun menampilkan smirk jahat-nya.

"Syaratnya-

-hari ini makan siang bersamaku. Sanggup?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya. '_Oh ayolah, itu syarat termudah yang pernah aku temui_,' Batin Luhan.

"Tentu saja! Syaratnya mudah sekali. Kita makan siang dimana?" Tanya Luhan bersemangat tanpa mencurigai Sehun sedikitpun. Sehun tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Hmmm… terserahmu saja makan dimana, yang penting masih berada di daerah dekat sini. Eotte?" kata Sehun, disertai anggukan semangat Luhan. "Tapi aku harus memberitahu hyungku dulu. Sebentar," Lanjut Sehun. Ia lalu merogoh saku jaketnya, mencari ponsel. Setelah dapat, Sehun mengetikkan beberapa nomor dan mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"yeobose- "

"YA! OH SEHUN, KAU DIMANA?! KAU TAHU AKU SUDAH HAMPIR BEKU DISINI!" orang diseberang telepon berteriak membuat Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga.

"Kai Hyung! kau pulang saja duluan! Aku ada urusan! BYE!"

"_YA_! OH SEHUN KAU-"

Pip.

Sehun memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Tidak memperdulikan nasib hyungnya, dan seenaknya menyuruh hyung-nya pulang duluan.

"Sehun, kau jahat sekali meninggalkan hyungmu itu hanya untuk makan siang denganku. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Luhan bertanya dengan ekspresi lucu. Sehun tersenyum tipis menatap Luhan, "Aniyo, jangan pedulikan dia. Ah, aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu?"

"namaku Luhan," ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum manis.

Sesaat, Sehun terpesona dengan senyum manis tersebut.

Senyum yang bahkan lebih hangat dari secangkir kopi yang biasa Kris minum di pagi hari.

Sehun pun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menyingkirkan pikiran aneh dibenaknya, dan menarik Luhan untuk mulai mencari kedai makanan karena ia lapar.

"Kajja, aku sudah lapar… tunjukkan kedai favoritmu yang ada di gang ini," Ucap Sehun.

.

.

.

"ARGH! OH SEHUN SIALAN! BERANI SEKALI DIA MENINGGALKANKU! AISH JINJJA! LIHAT SAJA, SAMPAI DORM DIA AKAN AKU BAKAR!" Kai berteriak-teriak kesal. Ia membanting ponselnya tanpa peduli akan rusak. Dan kini ponselnya sudah retak tak berbentuk.

Ya, Sehun memang menyuruh Kai menunggunya sebentar karena Sehun ingin menyusul Luhan. Tapi sekarang Sehun malah meninggalkannya. Itu membuat Kai sangat kesal.

Dengan menggerutu kesal, Kai lalu melangkahkan kakinya tanpa arah…

.

.

.

Luhan memilih kedai ramyun kecil sebagai tempat makan siang mereka. Padahal Luhan sendiri belum pernah ke kedai ramyun itu, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya menuntunnya ke kedai kecil tersebut. Dan sekarang mereka sudah tidak berada di dalam gang lagi, sudah memasuki sebuah desa.

"2 porsi ramyun ya, Ahjumma."

Setelah memilih duduk dipojokan kedai , Sehun langsung memesan 2 porsi ramyun untuknya dan Luhan.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar" Si ahjumma langsung pergi ke dapur untuk membuat 2 porsi ramyun untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Setelah ahjumma itu pergi, Sehun berniat ingin mengetahui lebih banyak soal Luhan.

"Luhan, kau bersekolah dimana? Tingkat berapa?" Sehun memulai pertanyaannya.

"Di SMA Hunan, tingkat ke 3. Kalau Sehun? Masih SMA atau sudah lulus?" Tanya Luhan balik. Sehunpun menggeleng, "Ani, aku juga seumuran denganmu. Tapi sejak lulus SMP, aku tidak melanjutkan sekolah. Aku belajar bersama hyung-ku, dan menurutku itu cukup. "

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya, sekaligus khawatir. " Oh benarkah? Maaf menanyakan itu. Kalian tidak pernah mengumbar tentang kehidupan sehari-hari."

Sehun tersenyum tipis "Gwenchana… ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah mengatakan pada Ibumu kalau kau makan siang bersamaku kan? aku takut Ibumu khawatir"

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak, aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen dekat sini. Orangtuaku ada di China. Jangan khawatir"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka beberapa saat, sampai ahjumma pemilik kedai ramyun tersebut membawa nampan dengan 2 porsi ramyun sesuai pesanan Sehun diatasnya.

"Maaf menunggu, ini pesanan kalian," ucap ahjumma itu ramah sembari meletakkan mangkuk ramyun di meja.

"Kamsahamnida," ujar Sehun dan Luhan berbarengan. Ahjumma itu pun kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, orangtuamu kan bekerja di China, boleh tidak aku sering-sering mengunjungi apartemenmu? hanya sekedar berkunjung agar kau tidak kesepian saja, sih." Ucap Sehun sambil mulai mengangkat sumpitnya untuk memakan ramyun. Luhan yang sedang menunduk karena sibuk makan mendongakkan wajahnya dan langsung meng-iya-kan permintaan Sehun. Tentu saja, Luhan akan sangat senang jika ada yang berkunjung ke apartemennya.

"Hem…. Boleh saja. Aku sering merasa kesepian, jadi kau boleh kapan saja main ke apartemenku."

Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Sehun kembali menampilkan seringainya ketika Luhan mengijinkannya untuk main ke apartemen Luhan. Tampaknya Sehun sudah merencanakan sesuatu…

.

.

.

Kai berjalan dengan perasaan kesal. Padahal ia sudah cukup lama berjalan, namun kekesalannya pada Sehun masih belum reda. Ia masih dongkol karena Sehun seenaknya meninggalkannya. Alhasil, ia berjalan dengan bibirnya yang berkomat-kamit mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

Karena sibuk menggerutu, otomatis Kai tidak fokus pada jalanan. Ia menubruk seseorang yang berbadan sangat mungil.

BRUK.

Kai dan orang asing berbadan mungil tersebut terjatuh bersama dengan posisi badan Kai diatas.

"ukh," Ringis orang asing yang mungil itu. Kai segera berdiri, lalu membungkuk meminta maaf. "Mianhae, aku tidak se—"

Perkataan Kai terpotong saat matanya bertemu dengan mata namja kecil yang barusan ia tabrak. Namja itu masih terduduk dijalanan, lehernya mendongak menatap Kai dengan matanya yang besar.

DEG DEG DEG

Kai bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdegup sangat cepat. Ia dan namja kecil itu masih saling tatap-menatap, tidak berniat melepaskan kontak mata.

"Eung, maaf ya, aku tidak lihat jalan," ucap Kai. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menolong namja mungil itu dulu untuk berdiri. Kai mengulurkan tangannya, dan langsung diterima oleh namja kecil itu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga minta maaf. Aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Namja kecil yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo tersebut mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Kai berkenalan.

"Aku Jongin. Kim Jong in. Tapi panggil aku Kai, dan jangan pernah panggil Jongin, oke?" ucap Kai, ia lalu menjabat tangan Kyungsoo yang mungil dan terasa sangat halus ditangannya.

"Seharusnya kau memperkenalkan diri sebagai Kai saja jika tidak ingin dipanggil Jongin, Kai-ssi." Kyungsoo terkikik menatap Kai. Kai menggaruk tengkuknya malu.

"Jangan pakai –ssi juga, Kyungsoo. Panggil Kai. K-A-I. tidak pakai tambahan apa-apa, _arasseo_?" Jelas Kai tegas.

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar nada kesal dari perkataan Kai.

Kyungsoo yang tertawa….

Matanya yang besar menjadi sipit, pipinya yang terlihat sangat gembul… membuat Kai terpesona. Kai cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya agar kembali sadar. Kai melirik sekeliling agar tidak terfokus pada wajah Kyungsoo.

Kemudian mata Kai menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak dibelakang Kyungsoo. Kantung belanjaan. Kantung belanjaan itu sudah tergeletak ditanah dengan isinya yang berceceran.

"Kyungsoo, itu belanjaanmu?" Tanya Kai spontan. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, lalu tersenyum sendu.

"Ne, tadi sepulang sekolah aku langsung belanja karena keperluan kulkasku sudah habis. Tapi sekarang jatuh semua," Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih.

Merasa bertanggung jawab, Kai langsung menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. "Gwenchana, ayo kita belanja lagi. Aku yang bayar," Ujar Kai sembari mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Entah dapat keberanian darimana ia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit blushing akibat perlakuan Kai.

"T-tidak usah Kai…" tolak Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah, aku sudah menabrakmu. Aku harus bertanggung jawab. Itu disana ada supermarket, kajja!" Tanpa persetujuan dari Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menarik paksa tangan Kyungsoo menuju supermarket yang tidak jauh dari lokasi bertabrakan mereka.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, tadi kau beli telur berapa kilogram?"

"Kyungsoo, tadi sereal yang kau beli merk apa?"

"Kyungsoo, kau mau apel atau anggur?"

"Kyungsoo…!"

"Kyungsooooooo…"

"Kai, cukup. Tidak usah sama persis." Kyungsoo menatap malas Kai yang sangat bersemangat belanja sampai orang-orang melirik mereka. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo malu.

"Tidak bisa begitu dong, Kyung. Barang yang aku ganti harus sama dengan belanjaanmu yang jatuh tadi. Makanya beritahu aku apa saja yang kau beli tadi!" Paksa Kai.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. " Ayolah Kai, tidak usah berlebihan. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, kalau ibumu marah nanti bagaimana? Sudahlah ayo!" Kai menyeret paksa lengan Kyungsoo.

"Yah! Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen! Cukup belikan aku ramyun instan saja!" Ucap Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha menarik diri dari cengkraman Kai.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut terkejut. "Ah jinjja? Kau tinggal sendiri?! Itu malah membuatku semakin merasa bersalah! Sudahlah, cepat ambil apa saja yang kau mau!"

Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut karena capek berdebat dengan Kai. Kyungsoo pun mengambil makanan-makanan ringan kesukaannya dan memasukkannya ke troli, sedangkan Kai mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Kai tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Orangtuaku bekerja di Jepang. Dan aku sudah terlanjur menyukai Korea dan nyaman disini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak ikut. Lagipula, tinggal sendiri bisa bebas. Meskipun aku terkadang juga takut petir dan gelap, tapi aku sudah mulai biasa dengan itu semua." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kai membulatkan mulutnya tanda mengerti.

"Kalau kau, Kai? Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum tipis dan berkata,"Aku tinggal bersama hyungku."

"Oh ya? woah… sudah lama aku ingin punya hyung, tapi aku tahu itu tak akan bisa. Aku anak tunggal, dan 0% peluang aku bisa memiliki seorang hyung. Kalau aku punya saudara lagi pun, aku tetap akan jadi anak pertama," Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sedih, disertai bibirnya yang manyun.

Kai tertawa melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang maju, dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo lembut.

"Hey, tidak apa. Lagipula hyung yang tinggal denganku juga bukan hyung kandungku. Tapi aku sudah menganggap mereka hyungku sendiri. Meskipun terkadang mereka agak sinting dan gila, aku menyayangi mereka,"

Kyungsoo tambah iri, ia juga ingin punya hyung yang punya kepribadian menyenangkan.

"Hyungmu ada berapa, Kai? pasti mereka menyenangkan ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kai mengangguk, " Ya, mereka semua menyenangkan. Hyungku ada 5."

Kyungsoo menatap Kai kaget. "5? banyak sekali! Kenalkan aku pada mereka dong, Kai…"

'_Aku akan mengenalkan mereka semua padamu setelah kau jadi milikku.'_ Pikir Kai dalam benaknya. Kemudian ia pun menampilkan smirk andalannya.

Menyadari Kyungsoo menatapnya aneh, Kai langsung berdehem. "Ehem, ne, kapan-kapan aku akan memperkenalkan mereka padamu." Ucap Kai. Kai cepat-cepat mengganti smirk-nya dengan senyum lembut agar Kyungsoo tidak curiga.

"Benar ya Kai? Aku pegang janjimu. Geurae, ini saja sudah cukup. Ayo kita segera bayar." Kyungsoo mendorong trolinya menuju kasir setelah sebelumnya memasukkan susu dan roti tawar. Kai mengangguk dan mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju kasir.

.

.

.

"Gomawo Kai, kau baik sekali sudah mengganti belanjaanku. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi!" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar kearah Kai.

Dua kantung plastik besar penuh belanjaan menggantung dengan indah ditangan Kyungsoo yang kecil. Kai tertawa melihat tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah mungil terlihat makin mungil karena membawa kantung plastik yang besar.

"Kalau ingin bertemu aku lagi, datanglah ke kedai bubbletea _leafe _besok pukul 7 malam. Bagaimana?" tawar Kai.

'_kedai bubbletea leafe? Itu kan kedai langganannya Luhan_?" pikir Kyungsoo.

"Ne, aku setuju. Kebetulan sekali aku dan temanku mau kesana juga besok malam. Kita bertemu disana ya Kai."

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu ya. Boleh aku minta nomor ponselmu?" Tanya Kai sembari menyerahkan ponselnya ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lalu mengetikkan nomor-nya tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo menyerahkan kembali ponsel Kai.

"Gomawoyo, aku akan menghubungimu. Bye Kyungsoo!" Kai mengucapkan salam perpisahannya, begitupun Kyungsoo. Lalu mereka menuju arah tujuan masing-masing.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba Kai memanggil Kyungsoo lagi dan berlari kearahnya.

"kyungsoo! tunggu sebentar!"

"Ne?" Kyungsoo berhenti dan menoleh begitu namanya dipanggil Kai dan…

CUP.

Kai mengecup pipi Kyungsoo singkat. Mata Kyungsoo pun membesar. Pipinya pun juga merona merah.

"Hehehe, sampai ketemu besok ya, Kyungsoo!" Kai langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih mematung ditempat. Kyungsoo terus mematung sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa hangat akibat kecupan dari Kai.

.

.

.

"Fiuhhhh…"

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya saat ia merasa jaraknya dengan Kyungsoo sudah cukup jauh. Sejujurnya, ia sangat nervous saat berada didekat Kyungsoo tadi. Dan Kai belum pernah merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang hingga seperti ingin loncat saat di dekat orang lain.

Kai menyeringai seram setelahnya. '_ternyata mencari mangsa yang cepat luluh tak akan sulit. Bahkan aku kecup pipinya saja ia sudah merona. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan 'this and that' padanya? Mari kita lihat nanti seperti apa wajah manismu itu saat aku memasukimu. Tunggu aku Kyungsoo_' batin Kai dengan seringaian yang semakin seram.

.

.

.

"Sehun, terimakasih untuk traktirannya," Ucap Luhan seraya membungkuk kecil.

Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah Luhan yang sangat terlalu sopan. "Ayolah, tidak usah terlalu sopan. Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang? Agar aku bisa tahu dimana apartemenmu!'

Luhan mengangguk."Ne, tentu saja. Ayo! Lewat sini!"

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun dan berlari kecil menuju apartemennya. Sehun mengikuti Luhan dibelakangnya dengan senyum kecil terpasang diwajahnya.

.

.

.

Kai sedang berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju apartemen EXO. Ia sudah berkeliling selama satu jam sejak bertemu Kyungsoo. Ia tidak memikirkan kekesalannya pada Sehun lagi, dan sudah tidak peduli ia akan dimarahi leadernya saat ia pulang nanti. Suasana hati Kai sedang senang.

DUAK.

Karena tersenyum-senyum terus dan tidak memperhatikan jalan, Kai menabrak orang lagi. Tapi tidak sampai jatuh, karena tubuh orang ini cukup tinggi, tidak mungil seperti Kyungsoo.

"mianh—SEHUN?!" Kai sangat kaget mendapati Sehun berdiri didepannya . Sehun memegangi kepalanya yang sakit karena ditabrak Kai.

"heh?Kai hyung?" Sehun yang tadinya menunduk memegangi kepalanya yang sakit langsung mendongak mendengar suara yang tidak asing ditelinganya.

"Bagaimana namja yang tadi? apa kau berniat menjadikannya sebagai targetmu selanjutnya?" Tanya Kai. Sehun mengangguk,"Yap, ia sangat manis dan juga baik. Barusan aku kembali sehabis mengantarnya pulang. Aku yakin dia sangat polos, dan aku suka yang polos-polos," Jawab Sehun dengan sudut bibir kirinya yang terangkat keatas.

Kai memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita sekarang pulang ke dorm. Kita juga harus siap dimarahi karena bolos latihan."

.

.

.

"KALIAN! KALIAN INI SEENAKNYA SEKALI BOLOS LATIHAN DAN MALAH KELUYURAN! KALIAN SUDAH MERASA HEBAT, HAH?! BAGAIMANA KALAU PERFORMANCE KITA BESOK JADI HANCUR?!" Kris berteriak murka dan menatap 2 dongsaengnya dengan wajah merah. Kai dan Sehun sejujurnya tidak takut sama sekali dengan Kris yang sedang marah sekalipun. Suho disebelah Kris juga ikut menatap Kai dan Sehun dengan tatapan marah. Sedangkan member lain tampak tak peduli dengan leader mereka yang sedang memarahi maknae line, dan tetap pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"malam ini_, you two won't get any food. So you have to look for your own food outside." _Tambah Kris.

"APAAA?!"

.

.

.

Malam hari, pukul 09.00 PM.

DRRRT DRRRT

"engh…" Kyungsoo mengerang kecil saat merasa ada getaran di sebelah bantalnya. Kyungsoo yang tadinya sudah tertidur terpaksa membuka kembali matanya. Ia melihat ada pesan masuk dari _unknown number._ Namja bermata besar itu mengernyitkan dahi sebelum membacanya.

_From : 010-XXX-XXX_

_Hi, can you guess who I am?_

Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo tidak tertarik bermain tebak-tebakan malam-malam begini. Kyungsoo membalas pesan itu dengan malas.

_To : 010-XXX-XXX_

_Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain tebak-tebakan. Selamat malam. Dan jangan sok Inggris._

Kyungsoo menggerutu kesal karena tidurnya sempat diganggu. Ia pun kembali menarik selimutnya dan mencoba tidur kembali.

DRRT DRRT.

'Argh, siapa ini, mengganggu saja!' gerutu Kyungsoo. Tapi meskipun kesal, namja bermata besar tersebut tetap membuka pesan si _unknown number._

_From : 010-XXX-XXX_

_Yah! Aku hanya bercanda! Aku Kai^^ sedang tidur, Kyung? Kelihatannya kau terganggu? Mianhae ;((_

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum lebar saat mengetahui siapa si pengirim pesan. Iapun langsung menambahkan nomor Kai di kontaknya.

_To : Kai._

_Iya, aku sedang tidur. Kenapa kau mengirimiku pesan jam segini? Kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam._

_From : Kai_

_Aih, aku dihukum Hyungku karena keluyuran. Dihukum tidak dapat makan malam. Baru saja aku pulang cari makanan TT^TT_

_To : Kai_

_Jinjja? Wah, kasihan sekali. Seharusnya kau bilang padaku. Kalau begitu kan, kau bisa datang ke apartemenku dan aku akan membuatkanmu makanan. Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih sudah mengganti belanjaanku ya, sekarang kulkasku sudah terisi penuh^^_

_From : Kai_

_Wah, seharusnya tadi aku ke apartemenmu saja ya, Kyung. Hyungku itu jahat sekali, hanya karena berjalan-jalan sebentar saja sudah kena hukum. Huh._

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil membaca pesan dari Kai. Mereka pun berbalas pesan sampai dini hari tanpa merasa ngantuk sedikitpun.

.

.

.

"Engh.."

Kyungsoo menggeliat di kasurnya. Sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah jendelanya cukup mengusik tidurnya.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind…_

_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy…._

Mendengar ponselnya yang berdering menandakan ada telepon, Kyungsoo langsung mengucek matanya dan mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat peneleponnya.

"yeobose—"

"_YA! _Kyungsoo, apa kau sakit? Kau absen hari ini? 5 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi dan kau belum menampakkan dirimu!"

Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar mendengar suara si penelepon. Lalu ia dengan takut-takut melihat jam di ponselnya.

Pukul 07.55

Benar saja, 5 menit lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

"ANJIR GUA BAKAL TELAT! BAEKHYUN-AH TUNGGU AKU DISEKOLAH, NE! PPAI!"

Kyungsoo langsung menyambar handuk dan mandi kilat serta bersiap-siap dengan sangat cepat pula.

Ia mandi dan berpakaian selama 5 menit, dan Kyungsoo yakin gerbang sekolahnya sudah ditutup sekarang.

Kyungsoo langsung lari menuju sekolahnya karena memang dekat, hanya memerlukan 5 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Tapi karena Kyungsoo berlari, kemungkinan 3 menit sudah bisa sampai.

"hosh hosh…"

Kyungsoo berusaha menetralkan nafasnya dan memegangi lututnya. Sangat melelahkan berlari dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi, apalagi belum sarapan. Namja bermata bulat itu lalu menatap gerbang sekolahnya yang sudah ditutup dengan tatapan nanar. Yeah, dia tahu ini akan terjadi, dia tidak mungkin tidak terlambat.

'_ARGH… ini semua karena Kai! Aku jadi tidur larut sekali! Kalau bertemu akan kupukul dia! Eh, tapi salahku juga sih meladeni pesan singkatnya… kalau aku abaikan kan aku bisa tidur lebih awal dan tidak terlambat. Haish, orang itu benar-benar_…' batin Kyungsoo seraya mengacak rambutnya gusar. Rambutnya yang tadinya memang belum di sisir karena keburu waktu pun semakin amburadul.

Dengan langkah gontai dan pasrah, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan diri pada guru BK karena telat. Di SMA Hunan, setiap murid yang terlambat baru boleh masuk saat bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, yaitu pukul 9. Dan murid yang terlambat akan diberi pencerahan panjang selama satu jam sebelum diijinkan masuk dan diberi hukuman.

Ini pertama kalinya Kyungsoo terlambat, jadi ia merasa agak takut dan was-was juga.

"Hei Do Kyungsoo! Telat ya?!"

Kyungsoo yang sedang bengong di depan gerbang sekolah yang tertutup menoleh ke arah suara yang tidak asing. Suara satpam sekolahnya, Pak Han.

"Iya Pak! Saya terlambat karena bangun kesiangan!" Jawab Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo adalah anak yang innocent dan soleh, ia pun berkata jujur pada satpam sekolah.

"Kamu ikut saya ke ruang BK. Ayo, cepat." Pak Han membuka pintu gerbang sekolah dan menggesturkan Kyungsoo untuk mengikutinya. Sejujurnya, Pak Han tidak tega mengirim Kyungsoo ke ruang BK dan ingin sekali memperbolehkannya langsung masuk kelas saja tanpa menjalani hukuman. Tapi karena tuntutan pekerjaannya, terpaksa ia harus mengirim idolanya tersebut ke ruang BK.

Idola? Yap, karena diam-diam satpam SMA Hunan alias Pak Han juga terjerat dalam pesona _cutie six, _terutama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Pak Han dengan pasrah ke ruangan BK.

.

.

.

"Jadi Do Kyungsoo, kau dihukum menulis 'aku tidak akan terlambat lagi' sebanyak 1000 kali. Kerjakan di kertas folio dan kumpulkan ke saya besok."

kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah mendapat hukuman dari guru BK-nya.

TENG!

Bunyi bel istirahat berbunyi, membuat Kyungsoo bernafas lega. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar segala ceramah guru BK-nya ini.

"Baiklah, karena bel sudah berbunyi, kau boleh masuk kelas. Jangan lupa hukumanmu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu membungkuk hormat kearah guru BK-nya dan segera keluar dari ruangan BK. Kyungsoo menunduk saat berpapasan dengan siswa lain yang sedang istirahat, dan cepat-cepat berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ia merasa malu karena siswa-siswi yang berpapasan dengannya pasti tahu kalau ia terlambat. Seorang Do Kyungsoo, salah satu murid teladan SMA Hunan, terlambat hanya karena berkirim pesan dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

_Cutie six _sedang duduk melingkar di kantin seperti biasa.

"Kyungsoo! untung saja Baekhyun meneleponmu tadi pagi, kalau tidak, mungkin jam 11 siang kau baru bangun! lagian kenapa sampai terlambat sih?!" Omel Luhan. kyungsoo nyengir lebar.

"Maaf Lu! aku berkirim pesan sampai larut, dan itu membuatku bangun kesiangan."

Luhan membulatkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo. berkirim pesan? dengan yeojachingunya kah?

"Berkirim pesan dengan siapa? kau punya yeojachingu tapi tidak memberitahu kami ya?" Tanya Luhan penuh selidik. Kyungsoo menggeleng,"Aniyo, bukan. Hanya dengan seseorang yang menabrakku selesai belanja kemarin. Ia mengganti belanjaanku karena jatuh semua. Lalu dia tiba-tiba mengirimiku pesan malam-malam, dan curhat kalau dia dihukum Hyungnya dan tidak diberi makan. Aku kasihan, akhirnya aku ladeni curhatannya sampai kami tidak sadar mengobrol sampai dini hari."

"Ugh, begitu. Tapi kau harus hati-hati Kyung, mungkin saja dia ada maksud apa-apa mendekatimu. Bisa saja tiba-tiba besok kau menghilang dan diculik" Yixing menasihati. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya,"Aish, kau terlalu banyak menonton film, Xing. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku juga akan berhati-hati kok…"

"Tapi janji kita nanti malam tidak batal kan, Kyung? hehehe" Tanya Luhan. Kyungsoo menggeleng,"Aniyo, tetap berjalan.."

.

.

.

"_Neo mulleoseoji anheumyeon, dachyeodo molla_"

TIK.

Setelah latihan mereka selesai, Kris mematikan _tape_ yang mereka gunakan untuk latihan. Para member langsung menenggak air mineral dan mengistirahatkan badan mereka di ruang latihan sejenak. Nanti malam mereka akan _perform_, jadi mereka berlatih dengan keras. Khusus Kai dan Sehun, mereka dihukum untuk berlatih lebih lama karena kemarin membolos latihan.

"Okey guys, _show the audience our best tonight. Oh, and then, _Untuk Kai dan Sehun, sehabis _perform_ nanti malam, kalian sudah boleh berkeliaran untuk mencari mangsa. Bersenang-senanglah!" Ucap Kris. Kai dan Sehun langsung ber-_highfive_ ria.

"Kalian jangan lama-lama cari mangsanya! aku kan juga ingin cepat-cepat cari mangsa!" Protes Chanyeol.

"Ne Hyung! kami tak akan lama!"

Para member EXO pun lanjut mengobrol ringan sembari menunggu tubuh mereka segar kembali, karena setelah ini masih ada latihan. Kecuali Kai, ia tidak ikut mengobrol.

Kai merangkak menuju sofa kecil yang ada di sudut ruang latihan mereka untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia pun mengetik pesan untuk Kyungsoo.

_To : Kyungieeee :3_

_Jangan lupa janji kita di kedai bubbletea leafe nanti jam 7 malam. Datanglah dengan penampilan terbaikmu! aku menunggumu…_

.

.

.

T B C

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The 2****nd**** Chan's note : **

**Readers sekalian~**

**Just FYI, kemarin author ngerasa chapter 1 nya (sangat) berantakan, jadi author edit. Tapi intinya sama kok, cuma author rapihin (dikit) ^^ tapi entahlah kalau malah makin berantakan==**

**Bagi yang mau baca editan author di chapter 1, silakan. Enggak juga nggak apa-apa~**

**Author tau sih seharusnya ngedit dulu sebelum ngepublish, lah author malah sebaliknya.**

**Tapi karena terlalu semangat jadi ya…..**

**Dan maafkan aku kalau chapter ini gak memuaskan *bow**

**Daan berhubung Mei nanti author mau ujian, mungkin author bakal vakum bentar(?) sampe Mei… TT TT kalau udah kelar ujian author bakal apdet setiap hari deh!^^**


End file.
